


Incredibles IV: Violet

by Inc234



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inc234/pseuds/Inc234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Violet wants is a best friend for the rest of her life, but finding a non-super that will keep her mouth shut is a challenge. Saving the world proves to be easier than finding -- and keeping --  this elusive prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Credits

**Incredibles IV: Violet**

 

 by

 

 Inc 234

  

-iv-

 

Based on the original Pixar film The Incredibles©

 

Written and Directed

 

by

 

Brad Bird

 

 -iv-

  

With few exceptions, the characters, and place names are copyrighted by

Pixar Animation Studios

1200 Park Ave, Emeryville, CA 94608

(510) 922-3000

 

-iv-

 

The story is an original work of fiction by the author,

any similarities to creative work done by Pixar Animation Studios is purely coincidental.

 

To the best of the author's knowledge, all original characters

are a fabrication of the author,

any similarities to actual people or copyrighted characters are coincidental.

 

The Incredibles logo used for the book cover is copyrighted by Pixar

It was copied from an open source and modified by the author.

  

2015

 

To

Violet's voice

 

Sarah J. Vowell

 

I hope you find the story worthy of your character.

r.

 

 

 


	2. Violet: Friend: Impossible?

Violet was in a somber mood as she stared out the car window on her way to the institution; in her mind she had done a grievous wrong, and hated herself for it. Reality forced her feelings to deepen as the cold fortress-like building came into view. Within minutes they had arrived, her mom pulled up to the front of the building and stopped to let her out.

“I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.” Violet sighed with remorse, as she continued to stare out the window.

“We all make mistakes sweetie, the important thing is to learn from them. I know you need a good friend more than anything...but you have to be very careful who you choose to trust. ”

“I know. I thought I could trust her...” Violet's words trailed off.

“Would you like me to come with you?”

Vi just shook her head as she opened the door, “No thanks, I can manage.” she said quietly, then slid out. After a few steps, she stopped, and looked at the building...Vi was broken.

“We all pay for our mistakes I guess.” she said to herself, then went in. All she heard was her own footsteps echoing off the cold gray walls, within a minute she was in the administrator's office.

“And what do you want.” came an agitated voice from the front desk.

“Just need to sign in.”

“Name.”

“Violet Parr.” Vi replied.

Without a word the woman went to the cabinet and removed a file. As she walked over to the counter where Vi was standing, she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her.

“This is you're schedule, locker and combination, everything you need is in there.” she said in a somewhat monotone voice, “Hurry up now, you're late enough as it is.” she ordered, then went back to her desk.

Violet heard rumors that this place was the last stop before hell, 'The rumors are true' she thought as she walked down the corridor.

Violet hated the first day of school, once a year was bad enough, but this was the second...and it was still the first semester. Usually their cover is blown by some sort of freak accident, and yeah, her parents...dad...had messed things up a few times too; but this time it's all on her.

Vi thought she had found a good friend, someone to talk to, hang out with, and share secrets...you know, all that stuff that goes along with the best friend thing. But, it didn't work. Three days after “I swear I'll never tell a living soul...cross my heart...” Violet was approached by friends of the friend with wide eyed questions of force fields and invisibility. Violet knew from that moment, having a non-super friend was impossible. If it hadn't been for Rick and his team keeping an eye on the situation, it would have gotten seriously out of control.

The only friend she could really count on would be another super, but there's no female supers her age that live in the same hemisphere, never mind the same town.

It didn't seem fair; mom and dad had each other, Dash was outgoing and sociable, Lucius had Honey and Buddy had the family.

Violet wasn't a sociophobe, she just wasn't outgoing...all she wanted was just that one special friend she could count on and share with for the rest of her life. Not too much to ask for, but probably won't happen, so she had given up on ever finding that special non-super that could actually keep her mouth shut.

So here she is; walking new halls in another new school, another 'first day'.

'This is going to be a long year.' she thought.

 

-iv-

 

Most of the kids were pretty cool, but, as there is in every school, there were the hand full that made any day miserable. While she was in her locker getting her books for the first two classes, the door slammed into her head, rattling loudly as it swung back hitting the next locker over.

“I'm sorry, little boy.” came the sarcastic apology.

“That's not a little boy, silly.” the other girl smirked, “It's a little girl.”

“How on earth can you tell?”

“Because she has long girly hair, and a cute little purple girly headband.” she said as she snatched it off Violet's head, “See?”

“Oh my goodness, I am soooo sorry.” came the overly sweet apology dripping with sarcasm, “Now don't you worry about a thing sweetheart, when you hit puberty, you'll start looking like a girl.” then she laughed, “But, I wouldn't count on it.”

The girls giggled and continued on. Violet just gritted her teeth as she bent down to pick up the headband as she watched the losers sashay down the hall. She had easily taken out some of the toughest bad guys...the 6'-3”...240 pound types, so there wasn't too much challenge here.

“Oh, it would be _so_ easy, and _so_ worth it...but I'm not going back to the office today.” she mumbled under her breath, then a small grin appeared, “But tomorrow? Definitely.”

 

-iv-

 

One of the bad things about being the new kid is learning to work the schedule and getting to know the territory, her next class was further away than she thought and was going to be late. If she cut across the parking lot, she could make it, so she turned into the short hall and headed for the door.

“Whoa, twiggy. Ya gotta' pay toll to use _our_ shortcut.”

Violet turned towards the threat and saw four girls standing side by side, arms crossed, more than likely friends of the girls she dealt with earlier. It's obvious Vi was being introduced to the rest of the school's prep girls.

'This is getting _real_ old, _real_ quick.' she thought.

“What are you talking about?” Violet said with a little exasperation.

“Ya gotta' pay, or...”

“Or what?” Violet finished.

“Wow, the stick figure's getting mad...she's scaring me.” one of the girls mocked, the rest laughed.

“You're so skinny, I could use you for a pencil.” another said.

“I don't think so sweetheart, you'd never get that fat, melon-head of her's in the sharpener.” the girls busted out.

“Look, today is not a good day for you.” Violet threatened, “Maybe tomorrow you'll have better luck.”

“Girl, I can drag you into the bathroom and use you for a toilet brush, and there's nothing you can do about it.”

“You can try, but I'll make it painfully obvious you can't.”


	3. Rough Start

Violet turned back towards the door, and stopped short. The other half of the prep squad was now blocking the exit. Violet felt her blood pressure go up, her body tensed, and she was getting ready clear the hall – first day or not – when she heard a sound like someone rapidly beating a punching bag. She swung around, bringing her hand up for defense, and froze for a moment.

 The four preps were on the floor, one writhing in pain, the other three were laying there dazed, afraid to even move. The figure standing over them, was intimidating by any definition. The boots she wore made her 5'-11 frame well over six feet, the black cargo pants and tank top clung to an athletic body that shouted Olympic gold.

Only her pixy-like blond hair and sparkling light-blue eyes gave any indication she was actually approachable.

 Like a hunter standing by the kill for a photo op, the girl just stood there smiling.

 “And what do you want?” Violet asked coldly, thinking this was a turf thing.

 “Nothing.” the girl said, a bit deflated. “A thank you would be appropriate, but not necessary, I guess.”

 “No offense, but this stick figure can take care of herself...and yes I _am_ a girl, and if you try to stop me from going through that door you'll be joining your friends.”

 “They're not my friends, and yes, I know your a girl.” the girl informed her.

 “Whatever.” Violet said as she turned to leave.

 The doorway was clear by this time, the preps didn't feel like hanging around after watching their cohorts go down.

 “I was kind of hoping we could be friends.” the girl's words poured out unexpectedly.

 Violet stopped and turned, “Friendship doesn't work for me...if you knew anything about me, you'd understand.”

 Violet turned back and resumed her walk to the door.

 “I know who you are...and I do understand.” she said quickly after a little hesitation.

 Violet dismissed the reply, and continued on.

 “That's OK...” the girl said, with sadness in her voice “...we don't have to be friends for me to keep your secret.”

 Vi was half way through the door, when she realized what the girl had said.

 “Forget class.” she said as she turned back through the door running to catch up with the mystery girl.

Violet pushed past the two preps that had managed to get up, and reached the main hallway, scanning it in both directions, but the girl was gone. A little ray of hope and she blew it.

 “ _Stupid_.” she hissed to herself, 'Yeah, you're a real piece of work Vi.' she thought.

 “Don't think your friend can protect you all the time.” came a voice from behind.

 Vi turned, “Get out of my life.” she said, then unceremoniously knocked the two preps back on the floor, then shot out the door hoping she wouldn't be too late for class.

 

-iv-

 

Violet looked for the girl in black the rest of the day, but with no luck. The last bell had rung and it was time to go, 'Maybe tomorrow.' she thought.

 Vi knew her mom would be a few minutes late picking her up from school, so she decided to go outside near the parking lot to wait there, scanning as she walked, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

Finding a spot with a good view, and a stanchion just the right height to sit on; she sat, watched, and waited.

 “I'm sorry about earlier.” came a voice from behind.

 Violet lifted herself off the stanchion, somewhat startled and turned around; it was the mystery girl.

 “Sorry about what?”

 “The whole over-the-top, dramatic entry thing. I should have just come up and introduced myself.”

 “Yeah, that may have been better, but not as much fun.” Violet said with a smile.

 The girl returned the smile, “Maple.” she offered, her hand outstretched.

 They shook hands. “Violet Pa...” Vi stopped, “...you said you knew me.”

 “Yes I do, you and your family. And, before you ask, no...we've never met.”

 “Then how do you know us?”

 “It's a long story, we can talk about it later.”

 “How much do you know?”

 “Just about everything.”

 Violet's eyes got bigger.

 “I've known for few years,” maple explained, “but I've never said anything to anybody. I respect your anonymity.” she paused, “Because there are things about me I really don't want getting out, nothing bad, just need to keep it to myself.”

 “How could have known for that long? It seemed we were moving every other month, it would have been impossible for you to have kept up with us without anyone knowing.”

 “I have my ways.”

 “How then, could...” Violet started, but thought this road would more than likely be a dead end, for now. So she started another line of questions.

 “Do you have a last name?”

 Maple thought for a second, “Yeah, but that's not important right now.”

 “Is Maple your nickname or real?”

 “It's just my name.”

 Violet thought that Maple was stonewalling for some reason, so she pressed a little harder.

 “Maybe I could come over to your place and meet your folks, you know about mine, I'd like to get to know yours.” Violet probed.

 Violet could tell by Maple's expression the interview was becoming stressful, so she let it drop. She was going to change the subject, yet again, when Maple's eyes broke contact and looked past her.

 “That's your mom isn't it?”

 Violet looked back, “Yeah, it is. Would you like to meet her?”

 “Maybe later. I have to go...see you tomorrow.”

 “When tomorrow?”

 After school, here.” was the quick reply, then she hurried off.


	4. Trusting

Vi and Maple met up after school the next day. They walked around the campus for a while and talked, just light chatter, then Violet started to get to the more important subjects, pressing a little harder than the day before.

“You know about me and my family...our powers, just about everything. You say you want to be my best friend, someone you can trust, but you won't even tell me where you live.”

Maple knew Violet was right, but if her situation was known, it would be disastrous. Maple's dire need of friendship would be fulfilled, perhaps now, but it would never happen if there was no honesty from the start.

Maple fidgeted a little with the discomfort, her eyes darting around as she was thinking. Then she took in a small breath and let it out.

“My backpack isn't for textbooks...I don't go to school any more.”

Violet's eyes widened a bit.

“What I carry with me, is everything...it's my life.” She hesitated, “It's not that I don't _want_ to show you where I live...

“But, you can't.” Vi finished.

Maple nodded slightly, “Yeah, I don't live anywhere.”

Violet was somewhat stunned and started feeling sorry for Maple.

Maple saw the change of expression in Vi face, “Look, don't feel bad for me, I prefer to _actually_ be free and I'm more than capable of taking care of my self. In fact sometimes it's kind of cool.”

“How could living on the streets be cool?”

“I didn't mean it like that...some times you see cool things.”

“Like what?”

“Like your dad doing his workouts at the rail yard...in civilian clothes.”

“No way, if you were there, dad would have seen you.”

“People of the streets blend in...nobody sees the homeless.”

“It sounds like you're OK with what you have.”

“The only two things I've ever wanted in life was a best friend and a close family.” then Maple thought for a second, “But, I figure once a person is living on their own, the best friend will be the major factor in life.”

“But why did you pick me? You seem to be a nice person, I think you would have a big selection to choose from.”

“I don't know really, I tend to stay to myself...I wouldn't classify myself as antisocial, on the contrary, I like people and I enjoy helping folks out. I have quite a few acquaintances, but no real friends. But your different, our situations are similar. Maybe I think of us as kindred spirits or something.”

“How's that?”

“Well, neither of us are social butterflies, we pretty much keep to ourselves, and we like helping folks when we can. But the big thing is we're both looking for the same thing...the elusive best friend.”

“Yeah, preferably one that can keep epic secrets.”

“Precisely, I've kept you family's secrets for years. You're a super, so I know you would be great at keeping mine, and my secret nothing compared to yours.”

“You're an interesting person...very mysterious. I _would_ like to get to know you better. But, I suspect you would have a little trouble with that.”

“Actually I do.”

“So you don't trust me.” Violet said plainly.

“No! Violet, I trust you more than I trust myself. It's not a matter of trust...I just don't want to put you in a position.”

“What kind of position can you possibly put me in?”

“You might say I'm on the wrong side of the law right now, if you knew the details and didn't do anything, you could be an accessory or whatever.”

“What on earth did you _do_?”

“I didn't kill anybody or anything like that, but you could still get in trouble.”

“Forget that. Tell me what's going on, I may be able to help.”

“There's nothing you can do...but I do trust you, so I'll tell you anyway.”

Violet sat there and waited patently. Maple was thinking of a way to tell her, but couldn't, so she just came out and said it.

I'm a runaway.”

“From where?”

“The system.”

“What system?”

“Foster care.”

“Foster families aren't that bad are they?”

“It's not the families, it's me.”

“You seem OK to me, how can you be a problem?”

“I'm what one family called a high maintenance academic.”

“What is that?”

“I have an IQ of over 160, so I'm not exactly your average student. I needed an education that, quite frankly, I would never get from either the placement or the system. Between my 'mental' and physical size, I was intimidating. Maybe I'm paranoid, but it felt like they thought I was some freak of nature, so I would runaway.”

“Mom said running away doesn't solve problems.”

“She's right, but I felt there was nothing else I could do. My social skills are in the toilet, it was impossible for me to relate to anyone in the family...sometimes, I thought I was a freak.”

“So what happened when you did?”

“Sooner or later, they would find me, and either take me back or place me some where else. Of course if I was to be placed with another family, I'd hang out in juvy until they found someone.”

“From everything I've heard, they don't spend a lot of time hunting down runaways.”

“It wasn't only the runaway part, it was the truancy problem. If I had just runaway from my real family, I may have the cops looking for me...but I belonged to the _state_ , and truancy is a state crime and with the running away thing, you might say I was guilty on two counts...so in short, I had the whole state looking.”

“But what about your education?”

“Oh, I took care of that a few years ago, so no truancy; but I'm still a runaway.”

“You said something about your physical size being intimidating, I admit you're a hard body on the tall side, but you look like any other eighteen year-old athlete.”

“If I was eighteen, I'd be free...I just turned fifteen.”

Violet was in shock.


	5. Surprises

“You're fifteen?” Violet said with a tad bit of disbelief, “You said you graduated...when?”

“About three years ago.”

“Then you were only...” Violet stopped.

“Twelve.” Maple verified.

Violet just looked at her.

“You don't believe me, do you?”

“No...a...no, I mean yes, yes I do. I find it difficult, I guess...I mean I've heard of kids graduating high school at that age, but I've never actually met one that has.”

“If I had the right education I may have graduated from college at twelve.”

Violet stared at her new friend, trying to process the information.

“OK, I've entrusted you with my secret, I may as well show you my life.”

Maple pulled the backpack over to her and opened it up. She reached into a large pocket in the back and produced a velum presentation folder, the sun reflected off the gold leaf inlay as she handed it to Violet.

“It's beautiful, what is it?”

“Proof.”

Vi opened it, there was a diploma on one side and a letter from the state on the other. Violet's mouth opened wide.

“You graduated from Isa Caby Academy...at twelve?” Violet asked in disbelief, “A prep school like that? I've heard it's hard to get in and even harder to graduate from...the washout rate is like over thirty percent...how did the state swing that?”

“The state had _nothing_ to do with it.”

“I like your name,” Vi said changing the subject temporarily. “Mandy K. Weston. It's a pretty name, why do you hate it?”

“I don't _hate_ it per se, it just reminds me of everything that is wrong in my life and I trust you not to use it in public...especially the last name.”

“OK, fair enough.” Violet said, as she handed the diploma back.

“Maple on the other hand represents all the good.”

“How did you get the name Maple?”

Maple reached in again, pulling out a small notebook, “This is my grandmother's journal, she started it when I came to live with her. It's not complete by any means, but does have most of the salient facts and feelings.” Maple said, as she turned it to a well worn page and read, “ _She is as sweet as maple sugar, and all that's good in life; she is and always will be, my sweet little Maple.”_

Maple returned the journal. “Grandma gave me the nickname and...forgive the pun...it stuck.

Also, I'm originally from Canada...that may have something to do with it too.” she said with a grin.

“Makes sense.” Violet replied, “So then, getting back on track, how did you graduate form the academy?”

“A million to one chance actually; one of my acquaintances at the coffee shop happened to be the head of the math department, once I knew he wouldn't drop the dime on me, I started to trust him with bits of information. Eventually, I told him about my academic predicament...he got with the other departments and the headmaster...we made a deal...three months later I had my diploma.”

“Are you any good at tutoring?” Vi asked offhand.

“Depends on the student.”

“Me.”

“Sure, what is it you need to learn; math, science, maybe some obscure dialect of Hindi?”

“Do you know any good self defense?” Vi asked half joking.

Maple smiled, “Why yes, as a matter of fact, I do...a few, but Krav Maga is my favorite.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It hasn't made it to the States yet...not mainstream anyway.”

“Then how did you learn it?”

“A guy I know had a cousin come to the States for a short visit...happened to be Israeli Army. I asked for a little help in defense, he showed me the basics...and I took it from there.”

“You're full of surprises aren't you?”

“You have no idea.”

“What belt do you have?”

Maple looked at her waist for effect, “Black with silver accents, I don't really need one, I wear it because it looks cool.”

“You know, for a genius, you sure are slow.”

“So are you.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind.”

“Whatever, when can we start?”

Violet was on the ground before she knew what happened.

“Is now a good time?” Maple asked with a smile.

It took a few seconds to get her breath back, “Maybe tomorrow, when I'm not hurting so much” she replied in a hoarse whisper.

Maple helped her new friend up, applied a little pressure and warmth to her shoulder, in a few minutes she was fine.

“Listen, Violet, I'm not an instructor, but if I teach you what I know, you have to promise me you'll follow the rules.”

“What are the rules?”

“There's four; walk, talk, restraint, and defense.”

“Meaning?”

“Walk away from confrontation if you can.”

“In my line of work, that would be counter productive.”

“I'm referring to your civilian life, remember?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“If you can't get away from the threat, dialog may reduce the tension...talk to the person. If confrontation is inevitable, use only the force necessary to neutralize the threat...no more or less. And most importantly, use what you know only for defense.”

“I understand.”

“You think you can live with that?”

“Yes.”

Maple smiled, “Good, we'll start tomorrow.”

“OK show off, now it's my turn.” Vi said still rubbing her shoulder, “But first, I want you to tell me what my supposed power is.”

“The manipulation of energy.”

“That's a little vague isn't it?”

“Maybe, but it explains your gift of invisibility and the ability to produce force fields.”

“How does invisibility fit in with energy manipulation?”

“Light is energy, you have the ability to refract it...in ways we'll probably never understand.”

“Why my suit and not my clothes?”

“Everybody has a unique frequency...your suit is tuned to your body's frequency, your clothes aren't. In fact, who ever made your suit is a genius...it took a lot of time and skill to match your suit with your body.”

“I never thought of that.”

“Violet, you used the word _supposed_ , like you didn't believe that I fully understood your powers. I've seen you in action, I know exactly what you're capable of. Please trust me.”

“I'm sorry, force of habit I guess, mixed with a lot of paranoia.”

“I understand. Now, show off for me.”

“Alright, come over here, I don't want anybody to see this...for obvious reasons.”

Violet and Maple hid themselves under the bleachers, Violet picked up a can off the ground and set it on one of the supports, then stepped back about ten feet.

“Don't laugh, my aim isn't that good...yet.”

“Never.”

“You said you knew what I was capable of. Well, here's a surprise.”

She raised her hand with her palm facing the can, and formed a bubble about the size of a tennis ball. Then her hand made a small jerk forward, as if pushing the bubble. It flew towards the can, hitting it just off center, then dissolved.

“Amazing...a power ball”

“Yeah, power ball, I like it, pretty cool. The only thing is, there's not that much power behind it and can only go about ten feet, then it's gone. But, it will knock someone's breath out.”

“That's good for self defense.”

“Only as a super...in civilian clothes I can't use it, that's why I want you to tech me some fundamentals. Look at my body...it's a toothpick and can be snapped about as easy.”

“No worries, you'll be taking on the biggest kids in school before you know it.”

Violet looked at the ground and shook her head, “I'm the so called super hero, but I need a non-super to teach me how to keep from getting my butt whacked by some punk.” she thought for a moment, “You know Maple, next to you, I don't feel so super...but you're no freak of nature...I think you're a profoundly gifted young lady, and the best friend a person could have.”

“Violet, there are many people that have done what I did, and there will be more after me...but no one, past, present, or future can do what you do. You'll always be the super hero.”


	6. Violet Breaks the News

Violet wanted to tell her folks about the potential friend, but after last time, they probably wouldn't be very receptive. So she held off until a better time.

 

-iv-

 

Vi and Maple met up at the coffee shop, a little hole in the wall place tucked back from the street. Maple chose it for it's small, quiet environment, privacy, and the fact they served up the best coffee in town. It was the perfect place to relax and talk.

“I still want you to meet my family.”

“I'd like that too, but it's bad enough I dragged you into my problems, I'd like to keep your family out of it...for their sake.”

“Look, Maple, they're not going to interrogate you, they treat others like they want to be treated. Unless you volunteer information, they will never know.”

“Hiding facts is akin to lying, I just don't feel comfortable with that. I want to be open and honest.”

“I'm not telling you to hide anything, just stick to beating the bad guy's. There's tons of other things we can talk about. But I guarantee, they will give us our space. ”

“It would be nice to meet them,” She shook her head slightly, “I don't know.”

“Think about it.”

“I have been.”

“I'll let you in on something. The biggest roadblock, or I should say chasm, to me having a friend is knowledge of our identities. You are one of a handful of non-supers that know about us, you're ninety percent there.”

“But what about _my_ identity.”

“What about it?”

“My family, where I live, my circumstances.”

“Maple, I don't think they'll care. Well...they'll care, but they won't hold it against you.”

“Of course they will.”

“It's not like you steal things or hold people up at gun point...”

“I'm still breaking the law.”

“You got to be kidding me, it's not that big a deal.”

“Yes it is.”

Violet just looked at her friend.

“Vi, if some lowlife stole an old lady's hankie, would your dad just stand there and say it's a worthless rag and let it go, or would he chase the bad guy down, recover the handkerchief, and give it back to it's rightful owner?”

Violet sighed, “Give it back.”

“So it doesn't matter if the crime is epic or mundane, it's still a crime.”

“OK, even if they find out about you, they won't say anything, because you know about them.”

“Violet.” she said a bit hurt, “I can't believe you actually said that.”

“Said what?” Vi asked in defense.

“You think I would blackmail your family into silence? You think that little of my character?”

Violet's face grew red. “No, I'm sorry...that's not what I meant, think I need to go. I'm really sorry Maple.” Vi said quietly as she got up to leave.

“Vi, don't go. Please. I know you didn't mean it like that, I over reacted. Please stay.”

Violet sat back down and gazed at the table.

“I have an idea, why don't I come over as a tutor. That way we can all meet, but there won't be any time for lengthy discussions.”

“You'll do that?”

“Of course I will, despite my protests...I'm dying to meet your folks.”

 

-iv-

 

That evening at supper, the mood was light and the conversation sparse, perfect.

“So Vi, anything new?”

“Yeah, I met this girl, she's really nice, kind of shy, and has the IQ of like a gazillion. She's been helping with me with some of my classes after school.”

“What grade is she in?”

“She graduated from ICA about three years ago.”

“That's impressive.”

“She's a little old for a best friend isn't she?” her dad said joining in.

“Of course not, why would you say that?”

“She's in her twenties, you haven't turned sixteen.”

Violet almost choked, realizing that she had volunteered information she shouldn't have.

“She graduated early.” she said quickly.

“She sounds nice, maybe you should invite her over.” mom offered.

“Actually, I was thinking about having her over a few times a week for tutoring.”

“How much does she charge?”

“Nothing, she's a friend.”

The table got quiet.

“How good a friend?” the question sounded more interrogative than casual.

“I'm sorry about last time mom...” Violet shot in self defense, “...I've learned my lesson, OK? Why even bring it up? She's just a friend, alright?”

“Sweetie, we know you're needing a best friend, we just want you to be careful, that's all.”

“I am careful. Well, more careful now. Look, she's a girl I know who wants to help me a little, end of story.”

“Do you think having her here so often is a good idea?” dad asked.

“It's only for an hour, two or three times a week. It's not that big a deal.”

“The more exposure she has to us, the greater the chances of her finding out who we are.”

“You don't have to worry about that.”

“I have to worry about it.”

“Not with her.”

“Yeah, I need to worry about her too.”

“There's no need.”

“Of course there's a need.”

“Trust me dad...”

“I trusted you with your last friend.”

“Maple's different.”

“How different?”

“She already knows.” the words were out before Violet could stop them.

 

The house went defining quiet.

 

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing.”

“You must of said something.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“Hinted.”

“No.”

“Violet, you had to have told her _something_.”

“Stop...please, just stop. I didn't say anything, I didn't hint at anything, I didn't ESP anything...please believe me.”

“I guess we'll have to call Rick and possibly move...again.”

“Maple's not going to tell anybody.”

“Why? Because she 'promised' you?”

“She's known for years.”

“Just because she says it, doesn't mean it's true.”

“She wouldn't lie to me, she's an honest person.”

“You maybe trusting her too much.”

“Maybe you're trusting her too little.”

“I don't even know her.”

“You don't know her, but you judge her character?”

Bob stopped to take a breath and think.

“Dad, she's told me things about my powers that I didn't know until just before I dealt with Thanatos, and she's told me things about my family I _never_ knew.”

“Your family? What can she possibly tell you about us that you didn't already know?”

“Your workouts at the rail yard.”

“You could have let that slip out without knowing.”

“And where did I find out?”

Bob looked at Helen.

“I didn't know either, so don't look at me.”

“How did she find out?”

“She watched you dad.”

“I didn't see anyone there.”

“That's because no one sees the...” Violet caught herself.

“Sees the what?”

Vi thought for a moment. “The people that don't want to be seen.”

Bob was out of ammunition.

“Dad, don't make this a federal case. Maple's a great person, both of you would like her. We both know and trust each other, we fight crime together, why can't we be friends?”

The Parrs sat quietly for a few minutes. Her mom broke the silence.

“Vi, your friend...”

“Maple.”

“Maple, is welcome. In fact, if you like, you can invite her over Friday evening for dinner.

“I'll try, but – as she puts it – she's socially inept. Most genius types are that way I've heard.”

“Well, tell her that we'll set a place for her, she can come if she likes.”

“And, we won't make a federal case of it either.” Her dad said smiling.


	7. Superstorm: Possibility

“Morning Rick” Helen said, greeting Rick and his associate as they came through the front door.

“You've become a regular, I need to give you a key.” Bob added, “What happened, they kick you out of your office?”

“I could ask all of you to meet me at the agency, but I think it's easier for me to come to you.”

“Makes sense.”

“Actually I like meeting here, it gets me out of the building, it's a better environment to discuss problems, and the coffee is a lot better.”

“Hey, maybe we could make a little money on the side by charging the NSA rental as an annex.”

“Good idea Bob, you could make a fortune. But then we would be forced to charge you for cleaning up your mess, wiping memories, relocating you family...you'd be broke inside a month.”

“As Bob was saying, our house is your house...you're welcome any time. I'll make a fresh pot.”

“Thanks Helen.”

“Who's your quiet partner?” Helen asked from the kitchen.

“You remember Jim Miller, our liaison with the scientific community.” Rick said, reintroducing Jim to the family.

Bob looked at Jim for a second trying to remember.

“You do look familiar.” Bob said, still trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

Jim smiled and was going to tell him when...

“The mine entrance. You were the one that gave us the maps and briefing.”

Jim was still grinning, “Yep, that was me.”

“I can't believe I almost forgot.”

“Well, it was only a short briefing at night. I'm sure you had other things on your mind at that time.”

“That's true,” Bob admitted, “and I don't think working with you again is a coincidence.”

“Actually, no. There are one or two people in my field that could have done this, but I volunteered.”

“Volunteered?”

“Let's just say I don't get along with just anybody, and some supers are very temperamental.” Jim confessed, “So, if I find supers I like dealing with, I try and work with them as much as possible.”

“So, are you a federal agent or a scientist?”

“Both actually. I'm a geophysicist, if it's under, on, or over the earth...I deal with it. I work very closely with the NSA on matters concerning natural phenomena and the supers that may help in any given situation. I'm also called in to deal with some of the more difficult non-science cases dealing with supers.”

“So you've probably worked with supers like Thunderhead.”

“Over the years quite a few, yes. In fact I've worked with Thunderhead a number of times.”

Bob laughed, “I'll bet you had to draw him a few pictures.”

“Well, I admit it took a little longer to explain things, but he did his best with what ever we asked him to do.” Jim smiled, “He had a heart of gold...never let us down.”

“Sounds like you miss him.”

“Yeah,” Jim said nodding his head, “actually, I do.”

“I take it then you have a science type problem?”

“Yes, one that I think your family's perfect for.”

“So, what do you have?”

“Something for Violet, if she decides to work with us.”

Violet was stunned for a moment.

“Me?”

“Yes ma'am, you're the one I came to see.”

“How could I possibly help with natural phenomena?”

“You control energy if I'm not mistaken.”

“True.”

“Have you ever heard of a Coronal Mass Ejection?”

“A little in science class, but I didn't think they were that bad.”

“True, they're natural occurrences that happen all the time. But what we're looking at is formation of a CME larger than any recorded in modern history.”

“What does that mean?” Violet asked, visibly nervous.

“Don't worry, the earth's not going to flame out and the ashes blown into deep space. But there will be quite a bit of damage to power grids and high tension wires, among other things.”

“What can I do?”

“I really don't know.” Jim admitted, “That's why we're here, to examine the possibilities.”

“OK, so what do you _need_ me to do?”

“Do what you can to strengthen the EMF shield.”

“If the shield is weak, I can't add to it...I can't create something that's not there.”

“The first law of thermodynamics.” Jim said nodding his head, “But there's a lot of energy out there you could 'borrow', like radio, TV, microwave energy from radars...things like that. Would that be a possibility?”

“I guess, never tried anything like that before.”

Violet was extremely hesitant, her face had 'worry' all over it.

“Violet, I know this is a lot to take in. But if you think about it, it's a win-win for you.”

“How's that?”

“You could neutralize the storm, mitigate it's effects or worst case...have no effect. No matter what happens, you were there when we called for help and did your best. You'll get a lot of respect just for stepping up.”

Violet sighed, “There's a fourth outcome.”

“What's that?”

“I'd weaken the shield...what would happen then?”

There was a long, heavy silence.

“Weakening the shield is a non-player.” Jim stated with confidence.

“How can you say that?”

“Give yourself some credit Violet. I think, if you felt things were going wrong, you'd back off and let nature take its course.”

“Felt is a good word, because I couldn't see anything, I would have to feel every part of the shield...and the world's a big place.” Violet's lack of confidence was coming out, “And were do I go to do...what it is I'm supposed to do? Stand on the roof, go to the park...were?”

“That's a good question.” Jim admitted, “The magnetic poles would be my guess, a good place to start anyway.”

“Why there?”

“The earth is like a enormous magnet, the energy begins and and at the poles.”

“Sounds reasonable, I guess.”

“You don't have to do this.” Rick reassured her.

“I know, but I want to do something. If there were no possibility of damaging the earth's shield, I would agree in a second...” Violet faded off in thought.

“I know you would.” Rich replied with understanding.

“Listen, Violet, talk it over with your mom and dad...discuss it seriously. Here's my number.” Jim handed Vi his card, “Call me any time, if you have problems or just want to talk something over.”

“OK...” Vi said accepting the card, then she grinned, “...but what if I wake up a three in the morning with a question?”

“I have a phone next to my bed.”


	8. Teamwork

Violet went into town to meet up with Maple at the cafe, the two of them planned to do a bit of window shopping and miscellaneous goofing off, when she heard an alarm going off down the street.

A second later she was in her suit, masked, and running to the scene, arriving just in time to see two men leave the bank and head into the alley...she was right behind them, but surprised to see not two, but four men getting ready to get into the car and drive off.

The four of them saw her almost at the same time, and not wanting to leave a witness, planned to take her with them.

“I wouldn't do that.” she said as they approached.

“Do what? We're not going to do anything...just want to talk, that's all.”

“I doubt that. Just give me the money, I'll return it and you can leave before the cops get here.”

“Oh, and who are you, the bank's lost and found girl?”

“You might say that; it seems the bank lost some of its money...and I found it.”

Violet saw Maple in the shadows, gliding up behind the bad guys, making gestures that she would like to be included.

Violet rolled her eyes, “Oh, all right, if you must.” she said a little theatrically.

The robbers stood there puzzled, until two of them went down. The other two snapped their heads around and were shocked to see their buddies on the ground and some tall blond standing there beside them.

“I see how this works...” said one of the remaining, “...you distract us and your friend hits us from behind. Not very ladylike.”

“So what now, you gonna double team us or what?” said the other.

“No.” Maple said, “She was just letting me have some fun, I'm leaving you two for her.”

“You're leaving us. _..for_ her...hey honey, there's two of us and one of her.”

“Yeah, doesn't seem fair does it?”

“I'll say. You're not very nice, leaving your friend here all defenseless like that.”

“Defenseless? You guys were outnumbered before _I_ showed up. Well I'm off to get something to eat...I'll see you later Vi.”

“See ya'.”

Maple turned and had only taken a few steps when she heard two grunts and the sound of bad guys hitting the ground.

“Wait up Maple.” Violet called as she jogged up to her.

“What took you so long?” Maple asked in mock disappointment.

“Thinking about where to go for lunch.”

“Cute. You know, I think I like this crime fighting stuff.”

“So, you're having fun?”

“Not so much fun, rewarding.”

Violet gave her the look.

“OK, I'm having fun.”

“I knew you were.”

“Yeah, but in a rewarding way.”

The friends laughed, making a discrete exit as the police arrived.

 

-iv-

 

After a few days, school was getting better, the bullies were pretty much leaving her alone. But there were one or two egomaniacs left to convince.

“So, you're the new girl...Violet right?” came a voice just of her left shoulder, as a tall muscular frame came into view.

“Yeah.” she replied with zero interest.

“I'm Barry, and today's your lucky day.”

“Why is that?”

“I'm going to let you eat lunch with me today.”

“No thanks.”she said dismissively.

“What do you mean, no thanks.” Barry said as he grabbed her shoulder, his fingers digging in for effect, “ _Nobody_ turns me down, especially some scrawny nobody like you, your lucky I'm talking to you.”

“You're lucky I'm letting you stand. Let go.” she commanded.

By now a small group of students had gathered to watch the show, and Violet's audacity drew a loud chorus of oohhs from the spectators. Barry's face was turning red, he had to do something quick.

“Take it off yourself.” he dared her.

Violet couldn't help but smile, “OK.”

The next thing Barry knew, the floor came up to meet him and the pain burning through his arm replaced any embarrassment he might have felt at the time.

Violet was standing over him with her left foot pressing down on a twisted shoulder, and her right hand holding his arm in a tormenting position, while still carrying her textbooks with her left arm.

“OK, OK, I'll leave you alone.” he managed.

Violet released her captive and walked off. There were no cheers, applause, or even a whisper; everyone was in shock. The only sound was Violet's footsteps disappearing down the hall.

 

-iv-

 

After school had let out, Vi was on her way to meet Maple, when she was approached by a football player type.

“Hi, ah...Violet?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, I'm Mike, and me and the guys were just wondering...are you a superhero?”

Violet was paralyzed, and did her best not to pass out as the blood drained from her head.

“W-what do you mean?”

“You know, someone with super powers.”

Violet found it hard to talk and even harder to think.

“Why...do you think I have...super powers?”

“Oh come on. What you did to Barry. No one in this school would even dare think about trying it, never mind doing it one-handed.”

Violet's mind was racing, how do you answer a question like that? She was shaking on the inside.

“It's called Krav Maga.” said a tall, athletic blond as she walked up.

“Kra...what did you say it was?”

“Krav Maga, an Israeli fighting technique. If she _were_ a super, why learn self defense.”

Mike thought for a second, “Yeah, I guess your right. But still, Barry is like, huge.”

“It doesn't matter how big you are, everyone succumbs to pain if delivered in copious quantities.”

“Well, you're right about that.” Mike smiled and shook his head, “I'm telling you Violet, the kids that saw you do that will be telling their great grand kids about it.”

Mike started to leave, but turned for a parting word, “Oh, hey Violet, you may not be a super, but you _are_ a hero.”


	9. The Newest Team Member

“Hey superhero.”

Violet looked back to see Maple walking up.

“Maple, what are you doing here?” she said with pleasant surprise.

“Just seeing what you and the family are up to.”

“How did you know we would be here?”

Maple removed a small radio from her belt.

“My DH3 scanner. It's great, I hear some really great stuff.” she said proudly, “The call sounded like something you guys would be involved with so I came to check it out.”

“Well, if your looking for 'epic, history making, super heroic action' you'll be disappointed. The fire department and cops got it pretty much under control.”

“So what's the team doing here then?”

“Precaution, in case our talents are needed. In a situation like this, just about anything can happen.”

“Mind if I hang out with you and watch then?”

“Of course not, in fact, when we're done...if you're still awake...you can meet the family.”

“I thought that was why I was invited to dinner tomorrow night.”

“It was, but I can't think of a better time for them to meet you than now...and don't worry, you're still invited to...”

A cry for help cut Violet off; the lady was staggering out of the jewelry shop, her voice was weak and easily drowned out by the din, only Violet and Maple were close enough to hear her.

“Wait here.” Violet said as she ran to help the lady. Maple followed anyway, giving Vi a little distance. This decision would prove to be a defining moment in both of their lives.

As Vi approached the injured lady, there was a blinding flash and loud explosion by the parking lot exit. The detonation's purpose was a distraction to cover the thieves escape by disorienting any nearby witnesses.

Violet was temporarily deafened and disoriented by the concussion and didn't see or hear the bad guy's van as it accelerated towards her. Violet was unfortunately standing in the middle of the escape route, and with over a million dollars worth of goods in the back of the vehicle, there was no way the thieves were going to stop.

 

-iv-

 

Maple shouted warnings to Violet as she sprinted towards her, but Vi's ears were still ringing from the blast and couldn't hear anything.

Maple moved quickly, covering the distance within seconds and grabbing Violet in the midsection and catapulting her out of the path of the van.

Thinking it was an attack, Violet reflexively twisted in midair to counter. To her horror, she realized what was happening, and attempted to bubble Maple before the impact, but it was too late. Maple was struck full force, the inertia shot her 20 feet into an oncoming car, luckily she succeeded in enveloping Maple before that happened. The van sped off as Maple pinballed off the car and utility pole, landing in the middle of the road.

Violet was filled with an all consuming hatred. A bag of jewelry was more important than her friend's life. A friendship destined to last a life time was destroyed because some guy didn't want to do jail time and she could do nothing. But she had to do something, even a token gesture.

With grief raging in her soul, she hurled a power ball at the fleeing van, knowing it would do nothing, but it was all she could do.

She turned back to her friend. Releasing Maple into her dad's arms, she stood there, wanting to say something but couldn't form the words. Bob placed the girl gently on the gurney as the technicians strapped her down, she silently watched as they wheeled her to the ambulance.

The paramedic had the stethoscope to Maple's chest listening, he looked at his partner and shook his head slightly...that was the last thing Violet saw before the doors closed.

Violet fell to her knees, her head almost to the pavement, trying hard not to cry.

“You did your best sweetie.” Her mom doing her best to comfort her, “The girl may still make it.”

But Violet was not responding.

“I've never seen you take anything so hard before, what's wrong?”, but Violet made no attempt to answer her mom.

“Violet, what's wrong?” her mom repeated a little louder.

“I don't think she can hear you Elastigirl. She was awful close to that explosion.” a police officer told her.

Helen lifted Violet's head, and saw her daughter's face was soaked with tears.

“Violet, sweetie, what is wrong?” Helen enunciated.

“That was _Maple_!” she sobbed.

 

-iv-

 

The van's engine had stopped suddenly. The thieves, unable to restart it, decided to abandon the vehicle but were apprehended as they were transferring the jewels to a single bag. An ambulance passed the scene as they were getting stuffed into the back of a police cruiser.

While two officers were in the van bagging the evidence, two others were examining the outside. One was noting the damage to the headlight and windshield while the younger officer was kneeling in front of the van inspecting damage to the grill.

“Hey sarge, come here for a second.” Officer Yurinic said.

“Find something Paul?” asked his older partner.

“Yeah Steve, what do you make of this?”

Steve knelt down and looked at the grill, he cold see the hole in the rear door and the officers in the back of the van as they worked...through the hole in the engine.

Steve looked at Paul, “You got to be kidding me.” he took another look, “Well, the shell that made a hole this big in an engine block shouldn't be hard to find.”

“That's just it, we already looked...couldn't find anything.”

“You're not looking for a .22 caliber bullet in Central Park Paul, it's an armor piercing round the size of a Coke bottle laying out in the street somewhere. Find it.”

“Yes sir.” He responded as the young officer started on his impossible mission...tasked with finding a projectile that didn't exist... _anymore_.


	10. Superstorm: Reality

It should have been a happy occasion, her special day. The presents were all great, and she was grateful to everyone, but melancholy hung heavy in the Parr home. The one thing Violet wanted more than anything that day she couldn't have.

“We wish she was here too, sweetie.” her mom said quietly.

The mood was broken by Rick as he entered the room. His face, a paradox of concern and hope.

“I wish I were here to wish you a happy birthday, but considering the circumstances...I know that wouldn't be appropriate. And, I'm afraid I'll have to make matters worse.”

“The ejection.” Violet said knowingly.

“Yes...” Rick paused for a second, “...not only is it a certainty, but of a much greater magnitude than originally predicted.”

Violet sat there; the worst day of her life, just hit bottom.

“Violet, listen to me...” He began, “...what I said the other day still holds. You are _not_ obligated to do this...you don't have to do it.” he reiterated.

“The world leaders have been briefed on the risks, whether you help or we let the storm take its course, they all understand. Violet, they're not _telling_ you to help, they're simply asking. If you accept, just do your best, if it doesn't work you'll still have the respect of a lot people...if you feel you can't do it, no one on earth will think less of you.”

Rick took a deep breath and let it out, “Normally we would have a day or more. But this is the biggest CME ever seen and it's moving fast...” Rick looked at his watch, “...we have less than twenty-two hours, and it's going to take most of that to get you to magnetic north, unless you've changed your mind on were you need to be, we don't have a lot of time. So we need an answer...”

“Yes.” she interrupted softly. “I'll do it.”

The words came out almost without permission. Violet could feel her stomach tighten up, she felt physically sick, but she had agreed. As she got up to follow Rick to the car, the whole situation seemed so surreal; words materializing from a mouth she had no control over, walking on legs she couldn't feel, and wondering if she would help the world or condemn it.

Good, bad, or indifferent, in twenty-two hours, she would have her answer.


	11. Heading North

Either pole would do, but the north was the closest by far. Getting there was pretty much straight forward, but was apt to have a few problems. The government jet was fast, but was unable to land on the surface most likely to be encountered, so the second leg of the journey would have to be taken in a suitable aircraft. The second plane would have to be located at an airstrip close enough to the destination or everyone may as well go home and try to weather out the storm.

 

-iv-

 

Helen wasn't waiting around on information on suitable airstrips. After a quick visual, she and Violet climbed into the jet. Skipping the required preflight, Helen fired the motors up and taxied out; within minutes the jet lifted smoothly of the runway, she banked the aircraft until the compass read N, and banged the throttles to max. Any info would have to be relayed en route.

The pair were deep into Canada and Helen was wondering if an airstrip could be found in time, they were both becoming a little concerned. Their luck was holding out however, a suitable plane and pilot was found within 200 miles of the target area. The vectors were called in and Helen adjusted her course with the new heading.

 

-iv-

 

Helen taxied close to the small plane just outside the only hangar. Before the jet's engines had wound down, Violet and her mom were approaching the pilot as he was finishing his walk around.

“You must be the two I'm supposed to take up.”

“That's right, everything ready?”

“Steve Espu...” he said extending his hand, “...and yep, everything is ready. Just one thing.”

“What's that.”

“The message didn't make any sense, I think I may have missed something. What is it I'm doing exactly?”

Helen filled him in with the part of the mission he needed to know.

“You gotta' be kidding me.” he said, “We got EMF all over the place, we'll probably loose nav halfway there.”

“Violet will get us there.”

“How old are your sweetheart?”

“Fif...a...sixteen.”

Steve gave a little nervous laugh. “OK, let me see if I got this right.” he said, only half way serious. “You want me to fly in this EMF soup with no nav aids or dead reckoning and find mag north relying on a barely sixteen year-old navigator.”

Steve just looked at her.

“Yeah.” Helen said without blinking.

“Hey, I don't know which big-shot government agency you work for, but your insane...and it ain't happening.”

“We're going...with or without you.” she said as she climbed in.

“You're an American agent, I don't recognize your authority.”

“Do you recognize your Prime Minister's authority?” Helen said as she cranked the engines. “Take it up with him.”

“Whatever, lady...but you break it you buy it.”

“Send the bill to Washington.”

With that, she closed and latched the door, throttled up, and taxied out.

 

-iv-

 

Helen leveled off and once again put the plane on a magnetic heading of north. But Steve was right, the magnetic flux was all over the place, the compass wasn't steady and was starting to swing, not bad, but enough to make the bearing just an educated guess.

The solar flares that had occurred a few days before were starting to have their effect on the atmosphere and it wasn't long until the compass began swinging so erratically she had to give up on it and used dead reckoning for as long as she could. Helen could see the featureless landscape approaching fast, so it wouldn't be long before she was flying blind.

“Violet, I'm going to need your help soon, OK?”

Violet had closed her eyes and tried to relax and sense the earth's orderly magnetic force, but there was too much chaotic interference; it was almost like trying to find a building a 100 miles away in dense fog. Nervousness was turning to fear.

“Vi, did you hear me? I'm going to need your help.”

“I _heard_ you mom!” Violet snapped. “I'm _doing_ the best I can.”

Helen could see Vi was bordering on tears, the enormous stress was getting to her, and knew her daughter was more than likely having flashbacks of the flight to Nomansan.

 

-iv-

 

“It looks like you could use a friend.” the voice was deep and soft.

Violet's heart leaped.

“Now more than ever.” she replied quietly.

“What's that sweetie?”

“Nothing mom...I was...a...talking to myself.”

“You've done that a few times lately.”

Vi felt a little embarrassed. “Don't worry, I'm not loosing my mind, it helps me think.”

“It's OK, I have a friend too...” Helen confessed, giving her a knowing smile.

“Thanks mom.”

“The reason you don't feel the order...” the friend started, “... is because it's being masked by the chaotic movement, and it's more difficult to focus feelings than it is vision...instead of trying to just sense the order, use your eyes too.”

“But, I can't see energy.”

“If you use your senses of feeling and vision together, you should see it...not as well as I can obviously...but good enough.”

Violet looked out the cockpit and scanned the emptiness.

“What do you see?”

“Ice, snow and sky.”

“Relax your eyes, imagine yourself looking at a stereogram.”

Violet relaxed, and describing what she saw is difficult at best, and an analogy even harder. Suffice it to say, that if Vi didn't know better, she would have sworn she had dropped some bad acid.

 

-iv-

 

Violet saw it off to the right, it was faint, but definitely large and organized.

“Mom,” Vi said with enthusiastic hope, “turn a little to the right.”

Helen put the aircraft into a gentle turn.

“Just a little more. OK. Straight ahead.”

“How much further?”

“It's hard to say, no more than 15 minutes I would guess.”

“I hope so.” Helen said hurriedly.

“Why?”

Helen didn't have time to answer, she was too busy shutting down all the radio and inertial navigation systems at the control heads, and pulling circuit breakers just in case; all in the effort to mitigate any serious damage done to the equipment because of the intense energy surges.

It wasn't long until everything had to be shut down. The only things still in operation were the engines and hydraulics...and Helen was praying that the massive surges didn't take out the ignition circuits.

The emergency measures seemed to have worked for now. The engines, although running a bit rough, were still doing their job.

“The sooner we get this done and out of here...”

“We're here. Mom, put it down here.”

Helen had no problem with that request, she found a fairly smooth stretch of acreage, and set the plane down.

Once the plane had come to a stop, Helen told Violet that the engines would have to be keep running, so she would have to be careful to keep well away from the props. Vi scanned the area, planed herself a safe path, the exited.

Violet was about 100 or so feet from the plane when she stopped and looked all around her, taking in the enormity of the mission.


	12. Violet Skies

Violet stood there, shaking, not so much from the freezing temp, but from the uncertainty of what to do...if in fact she could even do anything at all.

“Whoa, this _will_ be a big job.” her friend said from behind.

“Now is not the time for smart remarks. I'm scared and time is running out, of course you already know that, so if you're going to help me, do it...if not; go away.” she ordered, still scanning the vastness.

“I'm sorry Vi, I keep forgetting that you don't have the understanding I do.”

“We'll deal with that later, right now, just tell me what to do.”

"You wouldn't learn anything if I just _told_ you what to do.”

“Well then, _what_ the …” Vi started, her temper almost gone.

“I'll guide you.” the friend quickly interjected

“We don't have time for that. I thought that you...ah...my intuition was supposed to...just do it”

“That's only when you don't have time to think; right now, we have enough time, I need to teach you the way I think, trust me, it will come in handy in the future...OK?” he said, reassuring her.

“OK.” she replied simply.

Violet began to feel the enormous burden lift, even before she knew why. She thought for a second; my friend is in no big hurry, there's no panic, and he's taking the time to teach me how he thinks. He knows we can do this.

“I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm ready to learn.”

“That's my girl. OK, the first thing I want you to do is to feel the frequency, or the rhythm, of the earth's energy. Can you feel it?”

Violet grinned, “Yeah, I do.”

“Now, think of the chaotic energy as billions of undisciplined kids that you have to get to harmonize with the grownups.”

“OK.” she sighed.

“A majority will do what you ask, some will need persuasion, others will just stick their tongue out in defiance...don't worry about them.”

She giggled at the comparison.

“You know what needs to be done, shore up the field the best you can.”

Vi closed her eyes and relaxed, and summoned up the troops. Most of the energy readily joined the protective field without being asked, turning the sky a light translucent violet, the more volunteers she had, the deeper the violet became, soon it was almost purple.

The problem was almost taking care of itself.

So she concentrated on the stubborn ones, and with some coaxing, got most of them to help. Her friend was right though, there were some that just flew around in defiance...so she ignored them.

It seemed like only minutes, but she had been out there for over an hour, and everything was going fine. She didn't know how the people in different parts of the world were doing of course, but she felt like the bulk of the storm was being deflected as it should be.

Then she felt something strange, like an intense pressure on the forward side of the barrier, a mild panic was building. But her mind, for some unknown reason, thought of her favorite TV show, 'Engineering, this is the captain; transfer all available power to the forward shields.'

She smiled at the lunacy of it all; solving real world problems with scenes from a TV show.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'you have be crazy to hold on to your sanity.' Si-Fi or not it seemed logical. Of course the word logical brought another smile to her face.

She took what she could from various parts of the leeward side to strengthen the areas most damaged by the onslaught, it didn't feel like enough and didn't know how long it would hold, but it was all she had for now.

“I feel the forward side of the field may collapse, it's like there's too much pressure. What do I do.”

“Relieve the pressure maybe?” was the simple, off handed, response.

Violet was worried for a moment, but contemplated a dam holding back massive amounts of water, and the sluice gates used to regulate the water level and pressure. She would have to carefully open millions of atmospheric sluice gates, just enough to to reduce the effects of the storm's energy on the forward shield.

What would happen if power of unimaginable magnitude were dumped into the atmosphere?

There would be a lot of damage, but nothing compared to the devastation that would come if the shield failed.

Violet was at an impasse; afraid to let the pressure build, but scared to release it. If she could only relax her mind, maybe something would come to her.

Relax? Vi felt as if she were holding back the universe in the attempt to keep the earth from vaporizing...relax her mind? Yeah, right.

The Aurora somehow, interrupted Violet's stressful thoughts. The mesmerizing Lights, she thought, are natural phenomena resulting from the suns energy seeping into the atmosphere...a beautiful light show in the upper atmosphere that people, since the dawn of time, had looked upon with awe.

She thought about it for a minute or two, then smiled and nodded her head slightly, “Yeah, I can do that.” she said to herself.

'The people will enjoy the show, sure...' Vi thought, '...but, the greatest spectacle ever, should be dedicated to the greatest friend ever.'

“This is for you Maple.” she said aloud, “I hope you're watching.”

What Violet was about to unleash would be the greatest atmospheric phenomena ever witnessed by mankind.


	13. Fire from Mag North

Violet closed her eyes and lifted her arms. Immense energy swirled around and through her, she felt weightless, her body tingled as it thrilled to the experience. She took a deep breath and let it out.

Then the sky exploded.

Unimaginable power burst into the atmosphere in huge Aurora-like ribbons; some dancing wildly, others appearing and disappearing while snaking their way around them. Still others like enormous, high velocity sidewinders raced through the sky as if in competition to see who could get to the horizon first; and forming in their wake, as if materializing from thin air, were clusters of more ribbons with their dance of insanity.

Every color in the visible spectrum was represented in spectacular brilliance. Both poles simultaneously lit up as their massive energies started their journey to the weak center of the shield.

Unlike the sparsely populated arctic, it was summer in Antarctica, and was densely populated with scientists and a fair share of explorers. While everyone on the continent thrilled at the anomaly, it was the researchers in western Antarctica that got the full show.

Two meteorologists had just finished setting their equipment up, the final checks had been done and they were ready to study the upper atmosphere, when mag south exploded.

They were paralyzed as the energy ribbons shot over their heads, with the residual emf surrounding them. The sky was aflame with Aurora. They didn't know if they would live or die, it didn't matter, they were in paradise.

They stared at the sky for a while, before either one spoke.

“Dog, everything up and on, eh?”

“Yeah bro.”

“Tell me ya got it then.”

Dog grinned as he continued to gaze upwards, “No worries.”

But as awe inspiring as they were...nothing would compare to the epic firestorm created when they met in the middle.

 

-iv-

 

Somewhere in the mid-Pacific a liner was steaming it's way to Australia. On board was a couple on their belated honeymoon; as Harold put it, “May be 50 years late, but worth the wait.” While Harold enjoyed the cruise, he was anxious to see his cousins again in Brisbane, and looking at the same water for more than a few days just made the trip that much longer.

“Tell me again why we're standing out here in the middle of the night, looking at a lot of dark.” Harold asked of his bride.

“Because we're coming up on the International Date Line, and I'd like to be out here when we cross it.” Jane answered with enthusiasm.

“Jane, it's not going to glow in the dark and have neon signs pointing to it.”

“I know, silly. I just want to feel the atmosphere; Maggie said it would be the experience of a lifetime.”

“The atmosphere will be the same as this...” he said spreading his arms out at the expanse, “...and the same as it did when we lost sight of Hawaii.”

“Oh Harold, you got to get into the spirit of things. I know it's not going to be much different than here.”

“It won't be _any_ different sweetheart; trust me.”

“Yes it will, it will be the _International Date Line_!” she said with conviction.

“Jane, I've stayed up past midnight a few times in my life, so I have a little experience on the subject. I've seen tomorrow become today and today become yesterday.

So I know, without a doubt, that when we sail across the line and the new today becomes tomorrow and today's today becomes yesterday, you won't see any difference; because tomorrow's today and yesterday's today are the same as today.”

Jane just gave him a blank stare.

“Could you repeat that?”

Harold thought about it a second and shook his head, “Not without confusing myself.” he confessed.

Harold let it go and gazed out over the expanse and was pleasantly surprised to see the most beautiful sun rise he had ever witnessed. But something about it was a bit off; he was looking west. As the 'sun rise' got closer, he could see the snake-like ribbons, hurling through the skies at incredible speeds.

“I think Maggie was right...this will be an event of a lifetime.” Harold said in disbelief.

“Oh Harold, I knew you'd enjoy it once you got in the sp...” Jane cut herself off as she caught site of the spectacle.

By the time she drew in a breath, the sidewinders thundered over their heads, leaving the wild dancers behind them, filling the skies from horizon to horizon, bathing everything with their brilliance. The fireworks display was postponed...forgotten actually, while everyone from captain to the ratings stood in awe of the display above them.

“Maggie _never_ said anything about this!” Jane whispered as today's firestorm crossed over into yesterday.

 

-iv-

 

In Times Square, the color and brilliance of the artificial was reduced to dull black and white by the natural; the harshness of the noise of people and traffic was silenced by the soft static discharge of the sky; all activity seemed to stop simultaneously, as both the visitors and natives were were struck into silence.

No one living could recall any time New York was ever that quiet.

 

-iv-

 

Even the Aloha Festivals were temporarily forgotten, as the Hawaiian Islands were bathed in multicolored daylight. The Great Pyramids, for the first time, were looking at the heavens in awe; as the Sphinx silently marveled.

All around the world, from the metropolitan capitols of Europe to to the rice paddies of Asia, people stopped to take in the wonders of nature. For the first time in it's existence, the entire world was awash in light, and for a few precious moments...it was at peace.


	14. The Gift

Even the patents at a small private children's hospital were treated to the once in a lifetime spectacular. The ambulatory patients helped the nurses move those in wheel chairs, and beds, so everyone had a chance to gaze at the impossible.

14 year old Greta, youngest of the three roommates, had gone to the window to open it up and let in the cool night air, but when she opened the drapes she gasped.

The two older girls came and joined her as fast as they could.

“What's wrong Gret...?” Ruth started to ask. But then she saw it too, and stood there frozen, staring at the marvel. Soon the oldest was with them, and the three of them stood there on the small terrace, speechless.

The trio watched in silent amazement at the dancing, swirling lights and the explosion of color as the energy sliced through the clouds. The upper atmosphere, was jet black, but glowed a faint violet as the sun's photons were absorbed, the translucence swaying back and forth from blue to red, as if competing with the lights and not to be outdone.

“Wow.” Greta managed after a few minutes, “I wonder what created it?”

“Don't have a clue...a freak of nature?” Ruth guessed.

“No.” said the oldest, “She's no freak of nature...I think she's a profoundly gifted young lady, and the best friend a person could have.”

The girls turned their heads toward her, not quite understanding.

“What do you mean, Maple?” Ruth asked.

“It's her birthday, ya know.” she said, more to herself than the others.

The friends looked at her with a little confusion showing on their faces.

“Well done Vi...” she said softly as she gazed at the handiwork. “...happy birthday.”


	15. Busted

Maple was performing her daily ritual as she walked her 5 mile course through town, her leg was getting stronger, pretty soon she'll be jogging. Things were looking up.

The one disappointment for the day, was that Violet was a no-show at the café. She was hoping to spend a little time with her friend, but duty was probably calling Vi to save humanity from itself.

'Maybe later' she thought.

As she left the coffee shop, she was approached by a nicely dressed man in his early thirties.

“Excuse me, are you Maple?” the man asked politely.

“Yes sir, I am.”

“Is that an alias for Mandy Katherine Weston, by chance?”

Maple's eyes went wide, the suit was an agent for 'the system'. Something was wrong, 'I can spot these guys a mile away.' she thought, 'But this guy came right up to me.'

Before she had time to think things through, her survival instincts kicked in; she turned and bolted.

Her goal was the six foot fence placed across the alley, easy for her to jump, impossible for the agent to follow and she couldn't any back up on the other side, 'Home free' she thought.

The man made no attempt to chase her. He simply called out...

“You fight crime, correct?”

Maple stopped half way over the barrier, and looked back. The young man in the suit was just standing there, hands clasped in front of him, making no effort to stop her; or to approach her for that matter.

Confused, she lowered herself down and took a few tentative steps toward him, leaving enough distance just in case.

“You didn't answer my question Miss Weston.” he stated non-judgmentally.

“I prefer Maple.” she informed him.

“Very well then...Maple...” he corrected himself, “...you didn't answer my question.”

“Yes sir, I do. The best I can anyway.”

“It's a bit paradoxical then isn't it?”

“How's that?”

“By running, you're breaking state law...of course you know that. So you appear, to me anyway, to be a crime fighter that willingly breaks the law. You see how that must look?”

“You're not like the others.”

“I'm not, I handle the...a...more unusual cases.”

“Do you have any ID.” Maple said still suspicious.

“Yes ma'am I do.” he replied as he produced his credentials for her inspection.

She inspected them carefully, they seemed to be in order.

“Where do we go from here, agent...Miller?” she asked, handing the ID back.

“The coffee shop...and please, call me Jim.”

“The... _coffee shop_?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yep. I'm thirsty, haven't had a cup all day, besides, I don't like discussing important issues in an alley.”

He turned and began walking to the shop, leaving Maple standing there in confusion. Jim stopped and looked back at her.

“Coming?”

Maple followed, still not believing what was happening. 'This has _got_ to be one for the books'.

 

-iv-

 

Jim returned to the table with the order.

“This doesn't seem right, are you sure you're a child welfare agent?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because it's just you. Normally I have cops all around me and I'm either taken to Juvy, or tied, gagged and taken back to my _supposed_ home and thrown into the basement as punishment.”

“I detect a bit of exaggeration.”

“You know what I mean.”

“The situation here is different.” he began, “You're an intelligent young lady, who I think, will respond better to discussion and reason than force”.

“Discussion and reason are fine, but in the end, I'm stuck with just another group of people I can't stand. Or should I say, can't stand me.”

“Not this time I hope.”

“Explain.”

“I've examined your case file in detail, and interviewed your past placements.”

“All of them?” she asked with surprise.

Jim nodded, “All.”

“I talked to the fosters and the other kids; listened to their side of the problem, as well as their attitudes. I saw the environment you would have lived in, trying to get the big picture. The main problem is, in a word, _imposing_. The families couldn't handle an independent, academically high maintenance lodger ”

“So what's going to be different now?”

“I've studied the foster families we have on file. I've narrowed it down to three, and I've already met and briefed them on the situation.”

“So we draw their names from a hat, or what?”

“No, we go talk to them.”

“Look agent...Jim, I'm sure they're just perfect.” she took a deep breath, “I just can't go back.”

“The only alternative is Juvenile Hall, just give them a chance Maple.”

The battle in Maple's mind was raging.

“Maple, everything about you is geared for survival. So think of the fosters like this; food, shelter. Nothing else.”

“Curfew?”

“2200 to 0600.”

Maple slumped a little in her seat.

“The curfew isn't a bad trade for food and shelter.”

“I'm a juvenile, but finished school, so what mountain of chores do I have to do during the day?”

“None.”

“None?”

“The way I explained it to them is that despite your age, you have a profound gift in law enforcement. And that you work closely with the police...it's like a job.”

'Food, shelter, curfew, _latitude_. Not a bad deal.' Maple thought, but her mind was still trying to find the catch; her eyes darting around as she thought gave it away.

“I'm open and honest about this, there's no tricks.” Jim reassured her.

“I want it in writing.” she demanded, only half serious.

“I thought you might.” he smiled as he retrieved an envelope from the inside pocket and handed it to her.

“What's this?”

“A contract, between the state and you. This is your copy.”

“You got to be joking.” she said, pulling the papers from the envelope. “Who makes contracts with runaways?”

“I never joke about contracts I draw up.”


	16. Coming Home

The contract seemed legitimate, and despite the uneasiness, she agreed. Soon they were in the car headed for the first family.

“Now remember, listen to what they have to say, give them a chance. They'll listen to you, just be honest.”

“I thought you would be doing the interview.”

“I'm not the one who will be living with them.”

“This is so strange.”

“Strange situations call for strange solutions.”

 

-iv-

 

The car glided to a stop in front of the first house.

“OK, family one, are you ready.?

Maple took a deep breath, “Yeah, I'm ready.”

'Two and a half years...food...shelter. I can do this.' she thought to herself.

As Maple was walking around the front of the car to join up with Jim, she caught sight of a banner across the front of the house that read “Welcome Home Maple”.

“It's a bit presumptuous of them don't you think?”

“I think they're just positive people and would like you to be the same.”

The family came out the front door to greet the pair as they approached the house.

Maple's feet turned to lead and was unable to move. The family's daughter ran off the porch and gave Maple a hug.

“I've always wanted a little sister.” she said almost giddy.

The rest of the family had made their way down by that time to meet their prospective member.

“But how?” Maple said in a loud, emotional whisper. “The paperwork, interviews, _the background checks_. How on earth did you keep your anonymity?”

“We have friends.” Bob said simply, as he glanced past Maple.

Maple turned her head to see what Bob was looking at. Rick was standing by the opened passenger door of Jim's car, he smiled and gave a small wave as he got in.

The hugs, given and received, were short but warm and meaningful. Maple even kissed Dash on the cheek as she gave him a hug.

“Aw...that's gross!” he exclaimed as he pushed away from her, trying to remove the humiliation from his face.

“I don't believe this.” Violet told him, “Last week you would have given anything to get a kiss from her.”

“Yeah, well last week she wasn't my sister, was she?” still rubbing off the offense, “That's just plain nasty.”

 

-iv-

 

The welcome home party was small but festive, a few friends getting together and welcoming Maple.

“I know it's kind of small, but how do like your room.” Violet asked excitedly.

“Small? It's bigger than the tent...it's perfect.” was Maples enthusiastic response.

Something Maple heard Rick say to Bob and Helen earlier was bothering her, it was about the paperwork, some type of forms that needed to be signed if everything worked out.

“Mr. Parr, it may be none of my business, but what forms have to be signed later. Foster care is pretty much straight up. I thought everything was taken care of before placement.”

 

The room got quiet.

 

“The forms have already been signed by Helen and me, with approval of the family of course. The forms Rick's bringing over are to be signed by you, that is, if you want.” Bob informed her.

“I don't understand.” Maple said, visibly quite nervous.

Bob glanced at Helen, then back at Maple, “I thought Jim told you.”

“What?” she managed, trembling, her eyes darting around at each member of the family for answers. “Tell me what?”

Maple was so overwhelmed at seeing the Parrs on the porch, that she missed every clue since her arrival.

“We don't want to be your foster family...we want to adopt you.”

Maple's hand covered her mouth in shocked reflex. The only thing the petrified adolescent could do was jerkily nod her head.

“You mean...like you'll be my mom and dad, type of adopt?

“Wow Violet, she catches on pretty quick, doesn't she? Dash said loudly.

Violet cut her eyes and glared at him, “Yeah, and she'll be getting a little worm for a brother.”

“That's OK Violet, in life you have to take the bad with the good.”

Vi giggled, “Oh, you're going to fit in just fine.”

“Great,” Dash said as he slumped in his chair, “I'm outnumbered.”

“No you're not, you've got Jack Jack.” Maple reminded him.

“Yeah.” Dash said with a smile as he sat upright. But the smile left his face, and he slumped down again, “By the time Jack Jack is old enough to be any help, _I'll_ be in college.”

“Wow Violet, he catches on pretty quick, doesn't he.” Maple came back loudly.

Everyone laughed...except Dash.

“I'm doomed.”

“Don't be like that Dash, you're very important to me.” She told him in a serious tone.

He brightened up a little, “Really?”

“Really.” she confirmed. Then getting a bit closer, she whispered, “I've always wanted a little brother to torment.”

“Thanks Maple, I feel so much better now.” he mumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

“It may be a little early, but I think it's OK to give her the main gift now.” Helen told Bob.

Helen handed him the present, but Bob held on to it for a minute.

“We were going to wait until the paperwork stuff made the adoption legal, but as far as we're concerned, you're our daughter. Do you have any concerns about becoming a permanent member of our family?”

“You don't know this, but I've followed this family for years; closer than anyone. I know you better than just about anybody. You've always used your skills...powers...to help anybody that needed it, and never ask anything in return, and despite the dangers, sacrifices and even ridicule...you keep doing it.”

Maple paused for a moment, “I can't imagine myself with any other family.”

Bob placed the gift on the table in front of Maple.

Violet's clapping was light, but enthusiastic. “Open it up.” she said, scarcely able to control her excitement.

Maple gingerly slid the top of the small flat box and unfolded the tissue. Her eyes got wide and mouth opened without a sound. She sat there, unable to move.

“We thought you would look better in black.” Helen informed her.

She finally regained enough control to slowly lift it out. She gazed in disbelief, at a black, short-sleeved suit, emblazoned in silver; a stylized oval and an “i”.

She held it up against herself and imagined.

Bob and Helen smiled.

“Welcome to our family, Maple Parr.”


	17. Plot and Notes

Plot

Incredibles 4: Violet

 

**Violet: Friend: Impossible? -** Violet thinks she's found her “best friend”. But, early in the relationship Violet is forced to shield her new friend to prevent a catastrophe. Her friend swears that she will never tell, but that only lasts a few days. Rick intervenes, memories are wiped, and the family moves...again.

The kids in her new school are vicious, at first, until Vi meets a girl destined to be her lifelong friend.

**Rough Start –** Both Maple and Violet are very much alike, so much so, that the friendship doesn't seem it will get off the ground. Both have secrets that must be kept, both have trust issues, and they both need a friend with a relationship based on trust. The problem is, who will be the first to jump in?

**Trusting –** It was slow going, but once the main secret is shared on both sides, the floodgates open.

**Surprises –** The new friends think they know each other pretty well by this time. But there are still a few things that will get their attention. Maple floors Violet with a couple facts, and Vi shows Maple something about her powers that nobody knows.

**Violet Breaks the News** – Violet's eager to tell her folks about Maple, but is hesitant because of what happened last time, breaking this news won't be well received.

**The Superstorm: a Possibility –** Rick and his associate Jim give the Parrs a heads-up concerning the possibility of an enormous Solar Coronal Mass Ejection, and ask for Violet's help. Even though the government is confident in Vi's powers, she still worries as to whether she will mitigate the effects or make matters worse, making her extremely reluctant to help.

**Teamwork –** Violet and Maple learn to work as a team, not just as friends, but in crime fighting and backing each other up when one or the other is in a tight spot.

**The Newest Team Member** – Violet already considers Maple as part of the team and the Parrs are anxious to meet her, but something goes horribly wrong and Vi's life is put in danger. Only Maple's quick action saves Violet from certain death, but at a high price.

**The Superstorm: Now a Reality -** The government didn't know if there was going to be a massive CME or if it would involve the earth if it did happen. Now, there is no question, the earth is involved; and the CME is much larger than was originally estimated.

**Heading North –** Helen flies Violet to magnetic north in an effort to strengthen the Earth's natural EMF barrier. There are serious problems along the way, only Violet can navigate her mom to the place she's supposed to be; maybe.

**Violet Skies –** Violet's holding her own the shield feels like it's holding, but something feels off. It may be the center of the shield is being hit harder than anyone expected. Violet fears it may collapse and dump massive amounts of solar radiation on the Earth...and she has no idea what to do.

**Fire from Mag North –** Violet disperses the energy in a way she never thought possible. The whole world sees the effects.

**The Gift** – The atmospheric anomaly gives the patients at a private hospital for children a show, and to one patient in particular a special gift. 

**Busted –** Maple has developed eluding the government to a science, but is caught by an agent and never saw it coming. This agent is different, and so is the situation she finds herself in.

**Maple Comes Home** – Maple has given up on ever finding a stable home environment; she's brilliant and independent, making socializing virtually impossible and family dynamics even more so. Agent Miller – Jim – has painstakingly sifted trough the files of potential foster families and narrowed them down to three. She must decide which family would provide her with the support she needs given her genius and personality, and the latitude to pursue her love of crime fighting. The only alternative is Juvenal Hall.

 

 

**Introducing Maple** (still in work)

Mandy Katherine Weston is not a superhero, nor does she ever claim to be. She is simply a young lady who likes to use her knowledge and skills to help herself and others; her words not mine.

In reality, she is profoundly gifted both mentally and physically, and represents the best attributes of humanity; despite that, she's lived fifteen years of her life unwanted, unneeded, and homeless...and she's just shy of her sixteenth birthday.

 

A beautiful flower springing from the garbage of life.

 

The only real love she ever received, was from her grandmother. Her biological parents gave her up soon after her birth for their own personal reasons, none of which were bad.

Fortune was not to favor Miss Weston, not yet anyway; the loss of her grandmother shortly after coming to live with her, and the lack of any other living relatives, that wanted her, forced the state to place her in “the system”, where she would have to remain until her eighteenth birthday. This of course was intolerable.

Maple is not antisocial or has some “phobia”, she in fact loves people and desires to help anyone that needs it, but her social “wiring” makes it difficult, almost impossible, to form bonds. This made school a miserable place. Academically she could have graduated at the top of her class, years early, it would have been a long boring process for her, but she would have tolerated it. It was observing the other kids; their friendships, socialization, clubs, and dating. But most of all, most of them had families to go home to. School was a daily reminder of just how empty her life was, that coupled with the fact that she had no appreciable home life, she felt the only option was to would run away.

Fortunately, Maple didn't have to succumb to illegal affiliations or actions to survive. Her intellect was focused on staying alive and healthy. She is highly adaptable; whether in an urban, suburban, or rural environment, she could live off the land. She would often do little odd jobs, sell things she found – including scrap – to buy personal items and high caloric food.


End file.
